


【杰北】初恋小偷

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *年上警察北x高中生jc（年下设定有参考）
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

屋外奏响惊雷的时候，大家都在为接踵而至的大雨做准备，吧台的调酒小姐递给北斗最后一杯，劝诫他不要再喝，劝诫他在下雨之前回家。他喝得太多，潜意识里只是想起同僚们恐吓他的话，松村刑事知道那些大街上的醉鬼醒来第一件事情是什么吗，是摸摸自己的腰发现被摘除掉一个肾。

他瘫软成一滩烂泥之前确认了两件事，一是他没有把配枪带出来，二是他的警察证被妥善地贴合着钱包放在外衣口袋里。树的电话又一次响起来，他拖着负气的口音对树说：“我没事只是失恋了——臭男人——骗婚不得好死——”这个情绪控制他，根本听不进去树在问他什么，也闭口不提自己在哪里。

试图证明自己被爱，就算是被陌生人短暂而轻易地爱过也行，不然他不会做了那么大的心理斗争还来这里买醉。

他趴在吧台上喘气，决心再来一个陌生人搭讪，无论是谁，他都可以跟他走。

等他躺在浴缸里听到窗外第二声惊雷的时候，他隔着上身仅剩的白衬衫确认了一下，自己的肾脏还在。他跨出浴缸，隔着半透明的帘子看洗手间隐隐约约的人影。

“真的没问题吗？”声音的主人的语气有一丝犹豫，“或者你现在后悔还来得及。”

窗外的闪电通过透窗把氤氲着水汽的卫生间照得透亮，浴帘从那边被拉开。声音的主人是个轮廓分明的帅哥，就像北斗梦中会出现的那样，高大又干练。

“我有什么好后悔的。”他说。

他后悔了。

在他手把手教那个高大的混血怎么样涂抹润滑液的时候他就后悔了，等那个貌似精壮的帅哥以北斗还没有进入享受情绪的合理状态的两三次冲撞下就匆匆缴械投降以后，后悔里掺杂着些许无奈。

他想或许是不应该要求人人都能超过平均水平，更何况这是个小处男——无心冒犯。

但是这可是一个光看脸就能让人迷恋的帅哥啊。他暗自觉得自己可能有点倒霉，想起身去点根烟和清理一下，对方比他反应更快地给他倒了一杯水，并且温柔地用湿巾帮他擦拭起来。

这样也不错，应该比他年轻，北斗和他肌肤相接带着欣赏的眼光在审视，皮肤有年轻的光泽，身体也有年轻的温度，他感觉自己像肌肤饥渴症，前所未有享受这拥抱和爱抚。

“你叫什么？”北斗发问，虽然有可能再也不会见面。

“我叫杰西。”

“那你呢，你叫什么。”北斗试图在大雨淅沥的声音里忽视掉这个问题，杰西则试图把他从臂弯里轻轻放到床上，“你发呆的样子很好看。”

他在确认杰西脸上的痣，在确认他从下颌到肩膀的线条，在确认他的手臂和手腕，在确认他好看形状的下半身——刚刚结束下去的那里又重新在他的目光里挑起。杰西的手重新游走到北斗身上，眼神里好像新的风暴才刚刚有闪电的阵势，原来只是还没有习惯。

那个下雨的晚上比北斗想象中更加漫长。

早上起床的时候宾馆的床上只有自己一个人了，北斗扶着自己的腰感叹自己或许是真的老了，瞥见杰西临走之前在叠好的衣物和收起的雨伞边上留了一张字条：那么、下次再见。

歪歪扭扭的字迹，不工整的笔法，似乎是犹豫再三才写下这么几个字。

下次很难再见了。北斗摇摇头，瞥见枕头下是一件薄薄的学生制服。

被自己压得些许发皱，名牌闪亮地映入他的眼帘：

路易斯杰西，高中二年生。

高……中生？

北斗脑海里走马灯闪过，放空了大概有一分钟。

怪不得昨夜电闪雷鸣，原来是在震怒自己竟然对一个小了快十岁的孩子下手。

弯下腰去捞大部分掉落在地上的床单，顺便回忆昨晚到底有多激烈，食髓知味的冲动混合罪恶感，他揉了揉本来就睡乱的黑发告诫自己不要再去想他，自我劝解的样子又太像抬手发誓自己再也不碰的瘾君子。

“想要再来一次”。他脑海里浮现起昨晚第二次结束后那孩子在他耳边的话，比起撒娇更像是通知——温柔、老练又强硬，就像身经百战的情场高手的样子。如果不是连才过不久的第一次都是北斗亲手教他的话，北斗甚至会忘记他本来就是个新手。

就当一切都是一场梦。他想。

穿好衣服，叠起来那件浓绀色的高校生制服，打算找个时间托人把衣服送回去——而那个连他名字都不知道的少年，以后就再也不要见面。他从外套口袋里拿出手机，转念又觉得哪里不对，手又伸进外套里掏出了钱包，独独没有夹着他证件的警察手册。

回警视厅下次拿不出证件，会被上司狠狠骂一顿。

“昨晚找到人一起过了？”树盯着他没来得及换的衬衫，语气里都是出身警视厅的直觉，他自觉就算撒谎也是无济于事。

“松村刑事，有人找。”门口进来的高地伸手递给他文件，他还没来得及没把手里的热茶吹凉：“谁啊？”

“不知道，点名要找你的。”

在警视厅大厅的杰西已经换上了干净的套头针织衫和熨烫得平平整整的制服裤，领带整齐地束在领口，北斗在诧异他居然能在下过雨的清晨能这样快地将一切悄无痕迹收拾得井井有条。

他试图把北斗搂过去，却在北斗严厉的眼神里打了退堂鼓：“你怎么来了？”

“来看你。”

“回去上课。”北斗的语气不自觉好像变得像个家长，又把转身要走的人喊住了“等等，我证件在你那里？”

“先放我这里。”

“路易斯，你偷窃的可是警察证件。”

“松村刑事还涉嫌猥亵未成年呢，”杰西要挟的语气理直气壮“虽然未成年是自愿的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个419的年下设定是直接参考了（微博）五宝Jae 老师的漫画《亲爱的L》


	2. Chapter 2

深夜一点二十二分，适合失眠的时间。北斗在床上翻来覆去思考前天晚上遇到的那个少年，他们共度的那个雨夜，他们最后一次再见在昨天下午的警视厅门口，最后说的话是再见，在那之前那个少年说的最后一句话是“我还不想和你说再见”。北斗被子蒙住头又拉下来，两眼鳏鳏盯着天花板发愣。

他确信门铃响起来的时候自己刚刚进入浅眠不久，十分不情愿从床上挣扎起来裹上羽绒服去拉开门，单身公寓收声不佳，万一邻居一并被吵醒太不妙，他也不想给任何人添麻烦。

“几点了你知不知道？”努力睁开惺忪的睡眼，走廊里站立的是拎着制服包的杰西，穿着一件极薄的毛衣开衫，呼吸的白色雾气围绕着他的脸，连鼻头也被冻出红晕。

“四点一刻。”杰西低头摁亮了手里握的手机，郑重其事地回应。

“你外套呢？”北斗想问他的东西有很多，从他怎么知道自己的住址，到为什么出现在这里，然而脱口而出的却是这句。

“在……你那里。”

是的，昨天早上他离开之前，留了那件写有他名字的制服外套在北斗的枕头下，但是，“谁问你那件了？”北斗被这个不知道真傻还是装傻的回应逗得哭笑不得，把杰西拉进门用自己宽大的羽绒服把他也一并裹了起来。

“看来今晚得住你这里了。”oversize的羽绒服也无法宽松容纳两个高大的男性，他们四目相接，杰西略带抱歉的语气打破了空气的沉默。

“不住我这里你能去哪儿啊。”也引出了北斗的白眼，竟然是个知道不好意思的人啊。

“那个……你家没别人吧？”

“有你就不住了？”

“有那就谁打赢了谁和你一起睡。”杰西刚刚恢复了温度的双手像两只灵活的鳗鱼，已经伸到了北斗腰上，好像很沉迷北斗对他恼怒的样子。

“明早我开车送你上学，放学你就回家。”

“我回不去家了。”带着撒娇的语气在撒谎，北斗肯定也能听出端倪。

北斗是个成年人，一个以优异成绩考进警视厅的出色成年人，听到过太多的鬼话，自诩对这个年纪的小滑头们了如指掌的成年人，丝毫不相信面前这个衣衫工整的男孩可以找到的所有关于无家可归没钱过夜的谎言。

可是他迟疑了，即使这个点的城市还灯火长明，即使这样安静的夜晚也被很多人挥霍与爱，即使是这样的夜晚还是有人无家可归，也没有爱人……像他一样。他迟疑的结果是让那个才认识两个夜晚和一个白天的高中少年跟着他穿过客厅钻进了自己的被窝。

刚刚拉开门看到走廊里那个单薄的身影出现的瞬间，他甚至有一点感动，至于是不是谁都可以和他分享同一床被子下的夜晚，他不知道。

“把毛衣脱了睡。”北斗前所未有感觉自己像个长辈，克服着困意在照顾杰西的起居。

“还没洗漱。”

“这么晚了，明早再说。”北斗伸手要去关墙上夜灯的开关。

“可是我想现在吻你。”

“笨蛋。”北斗借着夜灯残余的光打量杰西，他的睡意被驱走了一半，但以防杰西不安分的手接下来的举动让他彻底失去休息时间，他干脆和杰西双手十指紧扣，把手放在两人面对面间的枕头上。今夜他在和同一个少年坠入情网，这让他感觉到两人紧握双手的姿势无比虔诚，杰西吻不到他的脸，轻轻啄了一口他的手背。

“晚安。”北斗说。

北斗第二天起床的时候，杰西已经不见了，那件他叠好的西式外套、随意丢在床边的毛衣开衫还有杰西的制服包也一并不见了。

北斗拉开衣柜给自己找了一件淡蓝色的新衬衫，又挑了一件同型不同色的放在枕头边预备给杰西换。他在地库里找自己的车的时候忍不住嘴角都有笑容，这像他新生活开始的第一天，他想要为这个突然闯入自己生活的少年做点什么，与他的身体轻易接纳了他相反，他在郑重地把杰西吸收进自己的生活。

下班的时候他飞快地回到了家，走廊空空如也。

他怀着一丝侥幸，万一这个从天而降的神奇大男孩知晓了自己家门的密码已经在客厅等待他的话，推门给他一个巨大的惊喜也不是不可能。

开门的密码是前任的生日，他说过好几次要改却一直忘记改。

结果当然是没人。

他掏出手机摁亮了屏幕，那是第一次杰西出现在他家门口时做过的动作。他并没有杰西的电话。

他怀疑自己精神分裂。怀疑昨晚就不存在那么一个狡黠的青少年，一切都是他自己的妄想，就像他少年时代，也曾经幻想过遇到知性的大姐姐，他靠在她身边像乖巧的猫被抚摸毛发和下巴，直到醒都感觉自己的头发被揉乱是真实发生过。

无人在火曜日坠入爱河。

他拖沓着钻进浴室沐浴，出来之后揉乱了放在床头那件给杰西准备的衬衫。

水曜日。

北斗换了电车通勤，列车里充斥着复杂的混合气味。他有点想念杰西身上乳香和小豆蔻混合的后调。

一个人出行并且一个人回家。

木曜日。

同上。

金曜日。

北斗坐在警视厅办公间隙发呆的时候，尝试着回想那件写着名字和班级的西装的刺绣细节，如果能想起来，应该可以知道杰西的学校和住址。

“开什么小差呢。”树凑过来的时候拉回了北斗的思绪。

“我在想，洛丽塔最早是怎么勾引亨伯特的。”北斗说。

“你……睡了未成年？”树一针见血，凝视里交织着巨大的担忧：对北斗情感状态的担心、对北斗在犯罪边缘试探的职业警觉。

“他睡了我。”北斗给了他一记眼刀，转头小声说，“不过一切都可能是做梦。”

杰西对他的一切好像了如指掌，而他除了名字以外，对杰西的一切一无所知。

杰西可能不会再出现了，彼得·潘是不会记得自己承诺过的话的。他想。

北斗停车后顺路去楼下买了咖啡，买了想吃的中国调味料，电梯门开的时候，他又看到杰西等在他门口，他拉着红色的拉杆箱，歪着头注视他。

“北斗下午好。”

没那么好。

说得太理所当然了，他都找不到理由生气。北斗想从记忆里搜刮点恋人吵架闹脾气时候的陈词滥调，越刁蛮无理越好，却控制不住身体向杰西走过去，最后他张开双臂搂住了杰西，头深深地埋进杰西的颈窝里。

杰西在傻笑。“我饿了。”他说。

北斗终于记得换了开门密码，“家里只有昨天做的咖喱。”

“那我吃咖喱。”

关门挂起大衣，套上隔热手套和碎花围裙，拉开冰箱给他找隔夜咖喱。

“我看看能给你做点什么，”北斗自言自语着，杰西从背后凑上来单臂穿过他的围裙搂住他，伸手在冰箱上层拿杏喂到北斗嘴里。

“真碍事。”杰西指的是北斗身上的黑色雪纺衬衫，他又拉了拉北斗身上的围裙，“下次都别穿，只穿这个。”

北斗低头的鬓发挡住了脸，杰西帮他把发尾别到耳后，利落的侧颜又有大和抚子般的柔和。

杰西看着他哼起了歌 。

From the first day I saw I knew she was the one/

第一天见面，我就知道他是唯一

As she stared in my eyes and smiled/ 

当他看着我的眼睛并且微笑

For her lips were the colour of the roses/ 

他的嘴唇是玫瑰的颜色

That grew down the river all bloody and wild/ 

就是那些沿河生长 深红而盛放的玫瑰*

杰西唱的毒玫瑰拆下隔热手套，问他：“原来和我还是个犯罪故事？”

“是猎人和小白兔的故事。”杰西说。

“别忘了，我可是警察。”北斗提醒他。

“你逮捕到我了。”杰西从背后双手环过北斗把手腕齐平在北斗面前，“我甘之如饴。”

他像捡了小猫小狗一样带回家的、自称无家可归的少年，太清楚他在什么时候会精准又彻底地沦陷了。他们谈论中学时代的莎士比亚和雪莱，一起听莫扎特和U2，趁着周末逛奈良美智和梵高的纪念展，在厨房里一起耗费阳光明媚的下午，在烤小面包和酥皮的草莓大福的间隙亲吻。

这是北斗想要的生活，别人给不了的，一个十七岁的少年给了。

“大我给我说了一个大案子。”树故作神秘地压低声音，打断了北斗在乌冬与荞麦里摇摆的思绪。

“京本怎么什么都给你说。”说完了北斗想起来，他也什么都给树说。

“大我说几天警视总监去他家，警视总监可焦急了，他惆怅得头都白了，问他爸能不能帮忙找个绑架犯，说那个绑架犯是个天才少年。”

“哦？”体制内最高长官的秘案提起了北斗一丝兴趣，“但是这个版本有点太京本了？”

“北斗，你有没有想过，你身边那个男孩，是怎么找到你的。”树在挑食，把那份乌冬里所剩无几的食材全都码到一边，“他是不是偷了你的警察证？”

北斗的食欲很好，他看看树的碗，又看看像根风中招摇的竹竿的树。

杰西怎么找到北斗的。北斗也在用力回想。因为自己在喝醉了的吧台，拉住了杰西的衣角？

“我没想过。”北斗说。

“你在怀疑他？”北斗又问。

“别误会，”树拍了拍他的肩膀，“我还怀疑你呢。”

最危险的地方是最安全的地方是不假，但是他不觉得杰西胆子有这么大。他想起杰西站在他身后主动献上手腕的样子，杰西说：我甘之若饴。

北斗咧嘴笑了。

一次北斗收拾房间的时候无意间打开了杰西的行李箱，密码锁形同虚设。

里面整整齐齐码着半箱子纸币，这个架势北斗只在香港电影里才见过。

完了，北斗心想。他打开了潘多拉魔盒。

第二天他早上假装睡着，这些机巧他本身一点也不想在杰西身上使——但他太想知道杰西的秘密了。杰西蹑手蹑脚起床收拾好，给假寐的北斗脸颊印上一个草莓牙膏味的吻，提上制服包出门上学。

他偷偷起身，小心翼翼看到杰西带上口罩和眼镜，下楼上了一辆黑色的私家车。没有再跟下去。至此为止，他动摇了。

他是杰西的恋人，他暂时的监护人。现在是他的共犯了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：这首歌是很喜欢的歌手Nick Cave的Where the Wild Roses Grow（野玫瑰长在何方）讲了一场因为太过美丽而谋杀的故事。之所以插这首歌是因为杰西在控上说，“北斗你的存在即是犯罪”。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *少许树我/不仲情节

北斗趴在床上理购物清单，一笔一划认真填满他的6mm方格记事本：  
鸡蛋一篮；  
洋葱两个（注：黄，沙拉用）；  
鸡胸脯肉两份；  
和牛两份；  
荞麦面四份；  
……  
草莓味道的润滑液一瓶和螺纹避孕套一盒。  
最后那栏是杰西走过来环住北斗握着他的手补充的。  
“上次那盒这么快用完了？”北斗转头看他，杰西笑而不语塞给他巧克力泡芙，他伸出舌头舔掉杰西手指尖融化的巧克力。  
他们的相处方式好像结婚多年的熟年夫妻，没有什么能阻挡他们相爱了，北斗想。  
除了难缠的警视厅。

“怎么又不上课？你们高中很闲？”北斗冒着雪进警视厅办公室，掸掉外套上飘落的飞雪，挑眉问坐在他座位上的京本。  
“又怎么了，小京今天修课，他是过来找我的，”田中树赶快拉过来一把空椅子示意京本挪位置。  
“好心当做驴肝肺。”京本像只河豚鼓鼓脸，把自己手里的抱枕留在了北斗的凳子上，“送你的。”  
树看着京本留下的抱枕不怀好意地笑了：“你怎么知道他需要这个的。”  
北斗一并瞪了树一眼：“他不好好上学找你做什么。”  
“给我讲警视总监爱子被绑案呀，”树扬了扬京本随手放在北斗桌上的打印纸，“老来得子厅长爱子失踪，绑匪从其妻处带走天价赎金。”京本在树后面一唱一和。  
高地端着茶杯凑过来听：“最高长官为什么不找私人侦探解决？怕自己丢脸？”这句话引出办公室其他几个人兴趣，大家都围了过来。  
“你们还真的相信侦探小说爱好者说的惊天大案啊？还有十分钟上班了，回去理好自己的事情吧。”北斗嘴不饶人驱赶着周边凑热闹的同僚。  
“切，松村真是世界第一扫兴。”同僚们打趣着三三两两走开。  
京本看着北斗吐了吐舌头，北斗一肚子气移情到树身上：“去给京本警示长家少爷泡茶，我带回来的好茶前段时间被人混在咖啡里了，你去找。”  
树不情不愿地去给他俩找茶，北斗挪开了树拿过来的白板，凑到京本脸颊边上小声说，“再搞大一点你也想被抓是不是？”京本瞪眼看他。  
“就你俩那个智商还玩贼喊捉贼，以为全世界都是田中树和杰西他爹吗？”北斗伸手戳了戳京本的太阳穴，换来了一个大白眼。  
“呵，你俩什么时候变得这么亲密了。”树一手端着一个玻璃杯，在三米开外感叹出声。  
“我和京本在商量，我们周末去打球。”北斗转过身去冲树挤出一张笑脸。  
“打球？篮球吗？”树来了兴致。  
京本说“高尔夫”，北斗说“台球”，不同回答同时在办公室里响起，两个人心照不宣避过对方眼神从树那里接过茶。  
哪有什么阴谋谜案，一个愿打一个愿挨谈不上绑架，如果爱不能称得上理由的话。  
“北斗”，树抬头叫住他，“你见过警视总监的小孩？”  
“没有。”北斗矢口否认得决绝，他学了那么多年犯罪心理学，没人能看出他在想什么。他在想：树是怎么考上警视厅的。

下班推开门的时候杰西若有所思地斜躺在北斗的单人沙发上看电视，用遥控器前前后后挑选点播节目，北斗走过去坐在他身边，被抓住手直直地摁到了床上。  
“看电影吗？”杰西居高临下，“是看暹罗之恋、还是断背山、亦或是请以你的名字呼唤我？”  
“今天没课？”北斗答非所问。  
“嗯。”杰西耸耸肩，放开了北斗。  
“我想看罗马假日。”北斗说。  
“怎么突然想看黑白片了。”杰西嘴上嘟囔着，按着遥控器给北斗找放映表。  
北斗也忘记自己多少年没有看过这部电影了，赫本穿着平底鞋紧束着腰身摇曳在大街小巷，手捧着鲜花坐在西班牙广场的台阶上等待自己的爱人，北斗看到这里，就好像能看到华丽的白色裙摆在他面前绝尘而去的样子。  
你猜公主想要的是什么呢。北斗转头借着屏幕光凝视泪眼婆娑的杰西，伸手帮他擦泪。  
杰西把北斗搂进自己怀里，北斗复读着屏幕上的台词：“人生总不如人愿的，是不是？”  
“什么东西。”杰西的泪痕已经干了，他摁下遥控器的红键，闪烁的黑白屏彻底黑了。

周末北斗和杰西去了浅草寺，杰西在雷门前买了冰淇淋，北斗眯着眼睛慌神好像就看到了坐在西班牙广场上的赫本，杰西问他求签吗，他摇摇头让杰西独自去了。  
明明遇见杰西就花光了自己所有运气，他不想把自己和摇曳的签文一起拴在树上。  
杰西嘻嘻哈哈给北斗看手里的签文，缠着北斗给他解签，北斗结果那张薄薄的纸，写的是：  
末小吉。  
生涯喜又忧  
未老先白头  
劳心千百度  
芳遇贵人留  
北斗叹了口气，把那张纸叠好放进杰西的牛仔裤口袋：“一切都不能强求。”  
“我偏要。”杰西倔强地回应他。

北斗是被偷偷找到警视总监的小办公室的，他出来以后没有马上回到工位，树靠在吸烟区吸烟，看到北斗皱了皱眉头走了进来。  
“你做什么错事了能被他找去？还是你要升职了？”  
北斗冲他苦笑了一下，和他一样靠到吸烟区的栏杆上，通过烟雾和蓝色玻璃看外面的世界。  
“你说，一个过度溺爱儿子的父亲，会对携带大量现金离家出走的叛逆期儿子有什么期待呢？”  
“或许他只是觉得，这样能让他儿子回到他身边？”树试探性追问，语气尽量不太小心翼翼。  
“然后他算错了，没想到自己的儿子喜欢上了自己的下属。”北斗被二手烟呛得咳嗽了一声。  
树吐出来一个完整的烟圈，他用充满同情的眼神望了望北斗：“要不给你一根？”  
“不了，我戒了很久了。”北斗回答说。

北斗回家的金曜日杰西已经提前回来了，杰西的电视停在新闻页面，“你没告诉过我你有资格参加特别巡逻。”  
电视里北斗跟在警视总监不远的地方，浩浩荡荡走在新宿的街头，面无表情，又有年轻的光彩。  
“杰西，”北斗长叹了一口气。  
“我们得谈谈。”杰西说。  
“打算到床上来慢慢说吗。”北斗走到他身边，用手揉着他的膝盖，半是询问半是勾引，“等做完了我再和你谈。”  
杰西没有动，他的迟疑让北斗产生了一种真切的挫败感。  
“还是先说吧，说完了我们再做。”杰西的手勾了勾北斗的下巴，身子无动于衷。北斗没有料到杰西有朝一日会拒绝他的诱惑，他一直以为杰西无法阻挡的诱惑就是他本身。  
“你生气了？”北斗用脚腕勾住杰西的脚腕，跨坐到杰西身上。  
没有回答。杰西身上的味道若隐若现，北斗俯身去解杰西本来就穿得松松垮垮的睡衣，他感觉自己手心渗出汗水，没来由地在紧张。  
“我没有。”过了半晌杰西回复他了，好像是从牙缝里挤出来的声音。  
“你有。”北斗垂下眼，温热柔软的舌头抵住了杰西的牙齿，杰西没有抵抗多久的口腔欢迎了北斗舌头的光临，北斗加速的呼吸像潮水一阵一阵被杰西感知，他握住了北斗的手腕变换了姿势，用力把北斗压到身下，北斗来不及扯掉的白衬衫这时还挂在身上，露出半藏半露的锁骨和一边肩膀，对他眨了眨眼睛。他从杰西手里抽出手，双臂环住了杰西的腰身。  
“为什么穿了还这么欲。”杰西看着北斗稍显迷离的双眼小声而正经说道，在这样的北斗面坐怀不乱太难了，他的下半身早就出卖了他。  
北斗顺从地分开腿，杰西用指腹在他的洞穴边轻轻点了几下，若有所思地停止了，“还是不行，”杰西终于找到理由维持他带气的正直，“没有避孕套了。”  
“我要。”北斗在杰西身下扭了扭腰，“没有就不用。”  
从他被北斗真正意义上性启蒙以来，他还没有不带套做过，这个要求让他有些手足无措。北斗在他下半身游走的指头从他的阴茎顶端牵扯出甜腻的黏液，然后恶作剧一样把手指伸进嘴里吮吸。  
北斗好像在审视他，视线从他的手指、手腕、肩膀一路向上到他的鼻子、睫毛和刘海。杰西感觉自己像犯了大错，他面色潮红地把北斗放在枕边的白色毛绒狗报复性拉下了床，“不准看。”，他歪头对地上可怜的玩偶说完，转头凝望北斗。  
杰西把北斗体内搅动的手指抽出来换上阴茎，大幅度地一推到底，他们就在窗帘掩饰下的人造黑夜里彼此交织。没有那层屏障的阴茎好像更加敏感，他第一次这样慌乱地探索着进入北斗的身体。  
北斗刚才还望着他笑出了虎牙，现在只是侧过身去，杰西看到他眼角有点闪烁的水光，不知道是生理性的眼泪还是真的在小声抽泣。  
“弄疼你了？”杰西的语气软了下来，关切地伸手覆盖住北斗的眼睛，北斗的睫毛挠得他手心发痒。北斗摇摇头。“我轻点。”  
杰西柔和有意识地减小幅度，北斗身体的温度和湿腻到好像要漫溢的密道刺激着他的所有官能，“快一点。”小声撒娇的语气彻底唤醒了他某种还在沉睡的运动神经。  
他撩开北斗被汗水粘黏在脖子上的乱发，俯身含住他的耳垂。他感觉得到北斗在随着他的律动节奏呼吸急促或者放缓。他感觉自己的身体与欲望合二为一，变成纠缠在他们中间那根粗壮的连线，现在深入北斗身体里那根连线，他们的起点和端点都在里面。  
北斗用牙齿咬着下唇防止自己叫出声，这是他一向的习惯，杰西用指腹划过北斗的嘴唇，对他低语说：“叫出来。”北斗张嘴的时候下唇已经被咬破，渗出深红的血点，杰西凑过去舔舐北斗的下唇，分享着北斗血液的辛辣。  
北斗的喘息最初很轻，后来逐渐升级成为柔媚而尖利的呻吟，他前所未有地用力，前所未有地感觉两个人无比贴合，前所未有地想把全部包括爱液都放进北斗体内——最后他没有。  
他在最后一次冲刺之后从北斗身体里退了出来，喷涌出来的热流滴到北斗衬衫上，濡湿了北斗的衬衫，他抱歉地想帮北斗脱下来清理，被北斗拦下了动作。  
“别动。”北斗在他的内疚感中怀着天使一样的笑容看着他。  
“或许我们一开始就应该坦诚相对。”杰西说。  
“是你应该对我坦诚。”北斗反驳他。  
他俩精疲力尽相对躺着，他枕在北斗一只手上，北斗用另一只手抚摸他脊背突出的骨骼线，“想听真话还是假话？”气息不稳地追问。  
“听真话。”他作势要凑过去吻北斗，被轻轻推开。  
“希望你回家别再来了。”北斗不知道自己说得够不够决绝。  
“我不。”  
“我说得很清楚了。”北斗在回避他的目光。  
杰西没有回话，空气里热切的因子冷静下来，北斗身上斑驳的浊液也应该冷下来了，他注视着北斗打了个喷嚏，“我帮你洗完澡再走。”杰西语气再一次妥协，于心不忍地把外套搭到北斗身上准备起身。  
“我知道自己洗。”北斗第二次推开了他。

“那北斗，最后陪我说几句吧，从现在开始你不说真话。”杰西坐起来，突然开始了没头没尾的游戏提议，就像他之前会做的那样。  
“我是不是给你添了很多麻烦？”杰西问。  
“没有，一点也不。”  
“是不是让你的生活变得很不一样？”  
“没什么不同。”  
“你有没有喜欢我？”  
“喜欢。”北斗说。  
北斗不知道自己是不是表现得太过糟糕以至于被他看出了破绽。他想这下他违背了这个游戏的初衷，那么杰西就应该奖励他一个吻。  
“我知道这是真话。”杰西衣服穿的七七八八，起身从门背后拉过去他的红色拉杆箱，头也不回地走了。  
关门的提示音响起来。  
北斗本来可以叫住他，或者拉住他的。他假想过好多次如果要和杰西提分手杰西会怎么应对，是会软糯地粘着他撒娇挽回，还是出其不意逗笑他说我们和好吧。他和杰西偶尔会因为一些小事拌嘴假装生气，却从来没有听他冷静地说过分手。  
北斗扯了扯黏在身上的衬衫去了浴室，喷头的水好像一场人工降雨，他终于放放心心哭出来。他还是失去了杰西。  
就好像被温蒂放走以后的彼得潘，此后再也没有回来，他想。  
这个澡洗了很久，洗到他骨节分明的手指被温水泡得变形，他给树打电话说：“明早陪我去喝酒吧。”

北斗迷迷糊糊躺在沙发上睡着了，他被门铃吵醒的时候就裹了浴巾起身开门，“田中树今天你怎么起这么早——”，拉开门看到的是两手空空的杰西。  
他大脑当机，想把门关上，杰西快他一步又推开了：“我给老头道过歉了，我们商量好了。”  
北斗若有所思地看着他：“你又回来干什么？”  
“家里没有这个了。”  
杰西笑着从口袋里掏出一盒避孕套对他说。

（全文完）


End file.
